


Начало

by AndreyVas



Category: Lord of Light - Roger Zelazny, ZELAZNY Roger - Works
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вставка к тексту "Роджер Желязны. Князь Света" о пробуждении Сэма.<br/>Оригинальный текст (первый и последний абзацы) выделен кавычками.</p><p>Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Zelazny 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

«— Богиня… — начал было он.  
— К спящему, — прервала она. — Он шевелится..  
И они подошли к ложу.»

На ложе возлежали двое. В одном из них они узнали Яму. Он был чёрен лицом, а значит, всё у него получилось.  
Второй был смугл, невысок и крепко сложен. Глаза его были закрыты, словно у человека, не решившего, стоит ли ему просыпаться или пока подождать.

Яма что-то тихо шептал своему собеседнику, так тихо, что слов было не разобрать, но Ратри знала, что говорят в таких случаях. Хотя до сих пор не случалось возвращаться проклятому Богами.

\- Ты, пришедший из вековечной тьмы,  
Ты, вернувшийся из изначального света.  
Ты, познавший Смерть – и обманувший её,  
Ответь призвавшему тебя!

Мужчина не отвечал. Он дышал ровно и глубоко, губы оставались сомкнуты, а глаза – закрыты.

Яма негромко выругался. В его планы совершенно не входила неудача, тем более сейчас, когда всё было рассчитано верно – и второго такого шанса могло не представиться ещё тысячу лет.

Однако призванный не отзывался, хоть и явно был здесь, о чём свидетельствовала плавно вздымающаяся и опадающая грудная клетка. Лежащий рядом мужчина был незнаком Яме, но в нём должна была пребывать хорошо знакомая ему душа.

\- Оставьте нас! – голос Ямы эхом разнёсся по подземелью, отражаясь от каменных стен.

Ратри пожала плечами, кивнула Таку – и они вышли в коридор, ведущий к лестнице.

\- Пусть останутся одни, - снисходительно позволила она. – Яма что-нибудь придумает.

Монахи бесшумно растворились в темноте переходов.

***

Яма смотрел на лицо лежащего мужчины, пытаясь проникнуть взглядом под закрытые веки. Он опустил голову, приложил ухо туда, где билось сердце, и начал отсчитывать ровные, глухие удары. На сто пятидесятом он поднял голову и снова взглянул в лицо смуглого мужчины.

\- Так значит, да? – недовольно произнёс он. – Я тут напрягаюсь – а ты делаешь вид, что спишь!

Яма приподнялся на вытянутой руке и навис над спящим, закрыл глаза, чтобы вид незнакомца не сбивал его с толку. Мысленно воззвав к своему давнему другу-сопернику, он коснулся губами губ.

Ничего не произошло. Сказка про Спящую Красавицу осталась сказкой.

Яма снова негромко выругался, помянув пару бывших соратников по небесам. Лежавший был одет в широкие штаны и запахнутую на груди холщовую рубаху. Яма распахнул рубаху, обнажая грудь с тёмными сосками. Обреченно вздохнув, он проложил дорожку поцелуев от ямки между ключиц к одному из сосков – и обхватил его губами.

Сэм спал. На берегу предвечного океана, где он пребывал последнее время, поднялся лёгкий ветерок. Волны, всегда бывшие спокойными, стали чуть быстрее набегать на берег.

Яму же захлестнули воспоминания: о былых днях, о прогулках и битвах, спорах и ночах любви. Сколько их было – сотни, тысячи? Он вспоминал лицо Сэма, его чуть хрипловатый голос, задумчивый взгляд. Вспоминал и то, как он ревновал Сэма-Будду к его многочисленным почитателям, как забирал до срока жизни тех, кто подходил к Учителю слишком близко…

Яма вновь ощутил на языке почти позабытый солоноватый привкус пота. Странно – Сэм вернулся в другом теле, но с тем же вкусом и запахом… И соски его также твердели, если ласкать их языком.

Сэм спал. Над океаном пустоты появилась птица – то ли чайка, то ли альбатрос. Она всё увеличивалась в размерах и скоро грозила затмить собою небо.  
Яма оставил левый сосок – и проложил поцелуями путь к правому. Он не стал обхватывать его губами, но начал рисовать круги кончиком языка.

Сэм спал. Птица над океаном всё увеличивалась и увеличивалась – и вдруг заглянула ему прямо в глаза.  
Яма покрывал поцелуями живот, медленно приближаясь к пупку.

Сэм спал. Взгляд птицы проник в его мозг – и, казалось, пронзил всё тело, затерявшись где-то в Муладхаре. Странно: до сих пор Сэм пребывал в мире без слов – а теперь в нём появилось слово Муладхара. Жизнь – смерть, смерть – жизнь… Яма.

Позже Яма так и не смог решить, хорошо ли, что Сэм тогда не сразу пришёл в сознание. Проснувшись, Сэм ещё долго пребывал не в себе, много спал – и прошёл не один день, прежде чем с ним стало возможно общаться. Не будь той паузы – Яма так и ходил бы вокруг него голодным волком, и мог бы всё испортить. Так что всё, что ни делается…

Тогда же Яма ни о чём не думал, снедаемый непреодолимым желанием отыграться за долгие годы тоски и одиночества, такого одиночества, что хотелось выть на луну, столь яркую среди горних высот. Тело наполняло давно забытое тепло, словно он отогревался после многих часов, проведенных на морозе. Такого тепла он не ощущал ни с Кали, ни с любой из земных женщин – только с Сэмом. Сам он никогда не признался бы в этом ни себе, ни ему – больно много чести! Но сейчас это тепло вытесняло все мысли, уходили интриги, покидала тело тоска – и Яма вспомнил, что он Бог не только Смерти, но и Огня; и что Огонь может не только убивать, но и согревать доверившегося ему.

Сэм спал. Невесть откуда взявшееся беспокойство заворочалось в груди сонной змеёй – но по привычке, обретенной за долгие годы медитаций, он наблюдал за ним со стороны, не вмешиваясь.

От мощного потока, исходившего из Свадхистаны, куда уже добрался бойкий язык Ямы, у него закружилась голова. Сомнений не было – внутри лежавшего жила душа Сэма. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом, Яма продвинулся дальше.

Какая-то мысль не давала Сэму покоя, заставляя вспоминать имена и лица, события и даты. Что-то возвращалось к нему, непрошенное, манящее, будоражащее кровь. По нервам словно пустили ток – и тут Сэм обнаружил у себя тело. Это было неожиданно. На берегу предвечного океана он не нуждался в теле – здесь дух общался с Духом, и слова были не нужны. И вдруг – давно забытая тяжесть. Ноги упираются в песок, руки воздеты горе. Что за странная поза? Он опустил руки и огляделся по сторонам. Ничего… только песок бесконечного пляжа и безбрежный океан.

Яма ещё раз обречённо вздохнул – и взялся за резинку штанов.

И тут – кто-то позвал Сэма по имени. Он нахмурился, удивляясь, что для выражения эмоций у него появилось лицо, а на лице – морщинки. Теперь рядом с ним точно кто-то был. Странно, что этот кто-то ощущался одновременно стоящим на расстоянии – и касающимся его тела. Причём казалось, что руки незнакомца находятся сразу в нескольких местах – где-то на пояснице, на груди, на шее – и почему-то между ног. Странное оцепенение не давало не только шевельнуться, но и задать вопрос. Оставалось ждать. И Сэм ждал.

Яма же не мог больше ждать. Охватившее его пламя, казалось, пожрёт его самого, если он не разделит с кем-нибудь обуявшую его страсть. Он взмахом руки уничтожил свою одежду, поднялся над ложем – и со звериным рыком опустился на член лежавшего под ним мужчины.

И в этот миг Сэм вспомнил всё: Кали, Яму, Тримурти, машины, небеса, людей, битвы, победы и поражения – а ещё бескрайний космос, корабль, неудачную высадку на Землю, – всю свою почти бесконечную жизнь. Но что-то мешало вспоминать спокойно. Бурный поток давно забытых эмоций смешивал мысли и факты – и снова он оказался в океане, но на этот раз океан был жарким, от него вспыхивало тело, а воспоминания становились пеплом, ничего не значащей золой. Он открыл глаза ещё раз – и встретился взглядом с Ямой. Точнее, только всплыв из небытия, он сразу утонул в двух тёмных колодцах, служивших глазами его давнему другу-сопернику.

Вихри, взметнувшиеся над ними, стали началом новой Вселенной где-то там, за краем Времени. Миры вспыхивали – и гасли в такт их движениям, звёзды вибрировали от их криков, Вселенная пульсировала в ритме их дыхания. Яма поднимался – и опускался, Сэм вздрагивал всем телом – и приподнимал бёдра, исторгая крик из уст бога Смерти. Когда же Яма излился на живот Сэма – лотоса не выросло из его пупка, но он излился в ответ, наполняя своим семенем тело над ним.

На какой-то момент всё стихло. Потом глаза Ямы погасли. Не меняя выражения лица, он встал, взмахом руки вернул себе одежду. Отойдя от ложа, хлопнул в ладоши. Хорошо обученные монахи возникли словно из ниоткуда, и встали полукругом вокруг ложа. Сэм лежал, закрыв глаза. Одежда его была в порядке, грудь мерно вздымалась.

Яма подал знак монаху – и тот выскользнул за дверь, приглашая войти Ратри и Така.

«И они подошли к ложу.  
И тут перед ними открылась картина, которой суждено было в будущем в виде фресок ожидать паломников в конце бесчисленных коридоров, рельефом застыть на стенах храмов, живописно заполнить плафоны множества дворцов: пробудился тот, кто был известен как Махасаматман, Калкин, Манжушри, Сиддхартха, Татхагата, Победоносный, Майтрейя, Просветленный, Будда и Сэм. Слева от него была богиня Ночи, справа стояла Смерть; Так, обезьяна, скорчился в изножьи кровати вечным комментарием к сосуществованию божественного и животного».


End file.
